iLost My Mind
by xOldHappyTimes
Summary: What will happen when Carly & Freddie visit Sam at the mental hospital? Will Carly be able to make Sam admit she's in love with Freddie, or more impotently, will Freddie be able to make Sam admit she loves him. Story better the summary  I think
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) so this is my first Seddie fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it! xD this first starts off with the convo between Sam & Carly and in the next chapter, it will go to Sam & Freddie's conversation. R&R**

* * *

><p>I heard a foot steps come closer to the door as a smell of cheese became more clearer in the air "Knock, Knock" Carly? I walked to my door and opened it to see Carly standing there with a plate of cheese grills in her left hand and a drink at her right<p>

"Carly," I said with a hint of surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't think you'd expect me, you're best friend, to just stay home knowing that you're in some nut house without me coming to see you even though you don't belong here because I know you may be abrasive and tough and mean and rude, you are still a girl and deep down inside you know that you have a soft spot and that doesn't make you crazy Sam-  
>YOU ARE NOT CRAZY! OKAY!"<p>

"Chillax, Carls." I laughed. Man, Carly really needs to cool her chiz

"I WILL NOT CHILLAX! MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'S LOSING HER MIND FOR BEING IN LOVE!"

"Shush! Shush! Shush! Why don't you just tell the whole world that, Carly?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Carly walked inside my room while observing what's inside "I was just-...what's that?" Carly paused pointed to the drawing on the wall

"Oh, just drawings. Probably drawings from other patients who lived here or something." I looked back at Carly "You where saying?"

"Oh, right." Carly sighed and then looked at me "Why are you here?"

"I've lost my mind. Simple as that." Carly expression of anger was brought back to her face

"Sam, you are NOT crazy."

"YES, I am."

"Give me one good reason why you think you're crazy."

I paused for a moment and started at the floor "Just...because."

"Sam," Carly's voice was full of sympathy now "being in love can be resolved other ways. The first step is to admit those feelings...Sam?"

"There's nothing to admit."

"YES, Sam, there is. You are in love with Freddie-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Oh...is that how it's going to be...okay then" Carly start looking around as if she was looking around for something and then..."SAM LOVES FREDDIE! SAM LOVES FREDDIE!" CRAP!

"SAM LOVES FRED-" I grabbed her before she could say anything else and shush'd he once more "-ndjfdnsk...MMMM!"

"Why don't you tell the whole world that too, won't ya?" I let her go

"WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT ALREADY?" Carly put her hands in the air

"BECAUSE IT'S HARD ENOUGH PUTTING MY FEELINGS OUT THERE OUT OF THE BLUE AND RECEIVING NO RESPONSE! ADMITTING WOULD JUST HURT MORE!" this finally got Carly to be quiet. She gave me another sympathetic face and stood there for a while looking at the floor unable to know what to say.

"Feelings suck," I stated "and I know you're trying to help but..." I paused for a moment and the looked at the floor and then Carly "He...he doesn't like me. I bet..." I weakly laughed to myself "I bet he had to wash his mouth a hundred times after I kissed him. He must be so grossed out right now."

"Actually," Carly said "every time I mentioned you're name, I could have sworn I saw him blush."

"That proves nothing." I tried to deny to myself.

"He was really worried and concerned when he heard you checked yourself into a mental hospital you know...he cares about you Sam, whether he only see's you as a friend or more,"  
>then I saw a smile form on her face "but I bet after that night in the lock-in, he could not stop thinking about you." As much as I hated to admit it, I felt butterflies when she said that but I still couldn't give in.<p>

"When you say it like that it sounds great but it wasn't like that. I did something mind blowing, of course he would be think about me...he must think I'm INSANE!"

"He does not, Sam. Yeah sure, he was shocked by the fact you were-ARE in love with him but...he doesn't think you're crazy. Any person who knew you and Freddie would think that it would be a very surprising thing to happen but I don't think that would make you insane or make other people believe that." then Carly smiled again "Anyways, look at the Seddie fans for example-"

"Oh, My, God, Carly, are you really going to use that as an example?"

"Well the Seddie fans must have seen something. They knew you two fought but they saw things differently and maybe they saw things right."

"Whoa. What the chiz is that suppose to mean?"

"Seddie fans think you guys fight because you secretly like each other and in this case, you love him while Freddie...he might like you back. They thought because you always taunt and teased him the way you did was because you liked him."

"...You have a good point going on there, Shay" I confessed which made her laugh

"No duh!" Then all seriousness entered her face "So what are you going to do, Sam?"

I sighed "I don't know, Carls."

"Well I better go. Give you some time alone to think." Carly said as she started walking towards the door.

"Thanks...for being there for me."

Carly smiled "No problem. You know I'll be there when you need me."

"Yeah..." I smiled

Before Carly left the room, she turns to me and say's "By the way, in five to ten minutes, Freddie's going to come here to talk to you." Freddie's here? What?

"What? You didn't tell me he was here!"

"I thought you had figured out already." then Carly smirked "Bye" and then she was gonna before I could call her back

"Darn that Shay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D the next (and last) chapter will be uploaded shortly after.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! :) the second part xD this may seem a bit OOC and such but I think it's okay anyways so R&R and enjoy! :D** **SEDDIE FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!**

* * *

><p><em>"By the way, in five to ten minutes, Freddie's going to come here to talk to you."<em>

_"What? You didn't tell me he was here!"_

_"I thought you had figured out already." "Bye"_

_"Darn that Shay..."_

* * *

><p>Okay, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY? Should I pretend like the kiss never happened or should I just make a run for it? UGH! I'M FREAKING OUT! "UGH!" I was walking in circles thinking of what to do. Then I spotted the cheese grills Carly left me...I guess a little food wouldn't hurt. Maybe I could set my head straight with everything going on. I sat down on my bed and set the plate of cheese grills on my lap. I looked at the cheese grills and then my stomach. I wasn't even feeling a bit hungry...see what the boy has done to me? "UGH!" I groaned again. HOW CAN THE BOY BE ABLE TO DO THIS TO ME? ME! THAT NUB! UGH!...then I heard a knock on my door...it's the nub...maybe if I'm quite, he'll think I escaped or something...yeah that sounds good<p>

"Sam?" I heard Freddie's slightly muffled voice behind the door. Don't say anything...not a word

"Sam," This time he stretched the words out "I know you're in there. Don't try to hide from me." Don't let him in

"Sam, I really want to talk to you right now...please..."

_Let him in_

NO!

_You know you want to_

Shut up feelings! I don't want anything to do with him or you right now

_Sam, when it comes to you're desires and needs, you cannot hide things from me...I'm you're feelings...remember? You can't win_

Yes I can

_No you can't_

YES I CAN!

_NO YOU FREAKING CAN'T!_

Hey...why do you sound familiar?

_I don't know..._

WHOA! You sound just like Spencer...why?

_...I really don't know...NOW GO OPEN THAT DOOR AND LET HIM IN!_

NO!

_FINE!...then I'll make you_

You'll what now?

"Sam?" Freddie said one more time

Ugh...I was going to do this anyway...wasn't I? "...Yes?"

"Sam...can I come in?" Nub...

"The doors open!" then that's when I saw the door open and then Freddie entered. This was the first time I've seen Freddie since the lock-in...he looks so cute. UGH! He walked around the room, observing it. Then he stopped in tracks when he came across the same drawings Carly saw

"Uh...what's that?" Here we go again

"Oh, that? It's a monkey, Freddie." I said sarcastically

"Haha very funny," he flashed an un-pleased smile "...but seriously."

"Their just some drawing some of the past patients probably drew or something." I shrugged

"Oh" Freddie continued to look around the room while I sat down on my bed...awkward

_Say something to him_

No, it's already awkward enough. Imagine what would happen if I talked to him...not pretty. We would talk, I'd tell him everything, we'd both feel awkward, then we'd start a fight and then he'll leave this nut house and forever hate me

_Really, Sam? Realllyyy?_

YES, REALLY!

_JUST SAY SOMETHING TO HIM! Maybe something will happen and he might feel the same way_

Stop giving me false hope

_Stop being so ridiculous, just tell him how you feel and maybe he'l-_

"Can we talk about the kiss?" Freddie said out of no where

_Oh, looks like you won't be needing to make the first move now...hehehehehe_

UGH! Why do I have a feeling you're smirking?

_Well if I were to have a face, I would be smirking so in a sense you can feel the presence of my non-existent smirk_

...What?

_OH JUST GO TALK TO HIM!_

You're not going to win...not if I have something to do with it

_I'm you're feelings so I'm part of you so how does that even make any se-_

JUST SHUT UP!

"Sam, you can't be quiet forever...we are going to have to talk about this sooner or later." I rather choose later

I'm just going to act dumb now "I don't know what you're talking about, Freddork."

"SAM!"

"WHAT!"

"WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THE KISS!"

"But that was two years ago...why do you want to talk about the kiss now?"

"Really? You'd go that low?"

"I don't know what you are talking about so I'd appreciate if you'd stop making something out of nothing."

"SAM, YOU KISSED ME AT THE LOCK-IN!" Freddie stated "MY MOOD-APP SAID YOU WERE IN LOVE! THAT'S NOT NOTHING, SAM! YOU KNOW THAT SO WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED?"

"What in the name of CHIZ are you talking about?" Maybe acting dumb was stupid idea...

_No duh!_

Just back off please

_Whatever_

"DON'T ACT STUPID LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME SAM! ME! NOT BRAD OR SOME OTHER GUY THAT WOULD PROBABLY FIT BETTER IN YOU'RE ACCOUNT! ME!"

"What do you mean by 'some other guy that would probably fit better in my account'?" I put my plate on the side and got off the bed ready to get it with this idiot. He is getting himself into some serious chiz here "You think I can't like a sweet, smart, cute, goody two shoes guy like yourself? That I would date some bad boy who's on patrol or something?" I said as I raised my eyebrows

"Okay, Sam, you know that's not what I meant."

"Really?" I toke a step forward "because to me...it sounded a lot like that."

"I just want whatever if going on between us," he pointed to himself and me "to be resolved."

"What's there to resolve?" I put my hands in the air as I walked to the side of my bed "I lo-have these feelings for you and you only see me as the person you hate-"

"Sam, you know that's not true."

"Really? Then how do you see me because I'm pretty sure however way you see me won't be of benefit to 'us" or whatever I want 'us' to be"

He sighed "Look, Sam, I know we bicker and fight and argue a lot but...you're still one of my best friends and I care about you...a lot."

"And?" I payed more attention to him this time while keeping my eyes locked with his.

"And...seeing you in this place...it bothers me."

"And this helps how?"

"Sam...ever since the kiss in the lock-in...I couldn't help but think about you."

_Awwwww! See? He does like you_

"I can't say I'm in love with you because I would be lying. Falling in love takes a long time,"

HA! See I told you!

_You can have you're little victory dance anytime you want but you know you're hurt_

"But-"

_AHA! THERE'S A BUT!_

"-I can't say...I don't feel anything." he said as he walked a bit closer. I couldn't help but open my mouth a bit and blush

"Oh...well I better go tell my feelings that maybe I was wrong." I laughed jokingly even though I meant it

_Maybe?_

Oh shut up!

"What?" He laughed

"Nothing..."

"Like I was saying...I think I might like you back but I'm not sure. I don't think you're crazy though so that's why it bothers me because...I mean...maybe," I saw a hint of red rise on his cheeks...is he blushing? "maybe there's a possibility that if we tried...we could possibly, maybe, supposedly,"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Alright! Alright...maybe we could become a...couple." He said more like a question rather then a statement but it still made my eyes pop and heart skip a beat anyway...ugh I sound so cheesy right now

"W-What?"

_HA! HAHAHAHAHA! I FREAKING TOLD YOU! DIDN'T I? YES I DID! VICTORY IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

You know you are a weird, feelings...you do know that, right?

_WHO CARES?_

"I was thinking maybe this Friday we could...you know...go on a date."

"Uh..." was all I could say. I was still in shock this was even happening in the first. A person can only take so little but this is a LOT

"Sam? Sam? Hello...you in there?" He waved his hands in front of my face few times before I was snapped back into reality

"Uh. OH! Right...um, y-yeah...okay." I nervously with a bit of a small smile on my face

"Oh...cool." He said as equally nervous "Um maybe I should-uh I should go now, you know?" He pointed at the door

"Uh, yeah, sure. Um...bye?"

"Bye" And then he was gone. Whoa...what was that? I sat back on the bed stunned at what had just happened

But before I could hear what my feelings had to say, Freddie walked back into the room "Freddie?" I stood back up "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something."

"What?" Freddie then started walking closer to me and I felt my eyes go wide as he was only a few inches away

"Um..." I was frozen as a started right at him lips

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" I breathed out and then it happened. Freddie lips landed on my and my stomach burst into millions of butterflies. I never felt like this before as much as I hate how cheesy it sounds...it was true. His hands found my hips and my hands found his face and we gave each other a pasinate but simple kiss. It wasn't a heated kiss or anything, it was just my lips pressed on his but it felt amazing. He then pulled away with a small smile on his face and stared at me with his meatball colored eyes that easily made me blush at the moment

"You got what you needed, Freddie?" I asked him as I bit my lip

"Uh...yeah." a small smirk spread on his face as he started pulling his face father away "...see you later." then he left for good and I just started at the door with a smile on my face

_See...what did I say?_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! I get it...you were right

_But you're happy I was right so we both win_

Right...

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! :) that's it. Please tell me what you think and uh yeah xD<strong>


End file.
